Blissful Thinking
by Seiffer
Summary: Ketika Anezaki Mamori memanfaatkan kerisauan Hiruma Youichi untuk berbuat sesuatu yang diluar dugaan.


**Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke  
>POV:<strong> Hiruma POV  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> HiruMamo  
><strong>Rate:<strong> T

* * *

><p><strong>Blissful Thinking<strong>

* * *

><p>Emosi manusia.<p>

Eksistensi yang merepotkan. Signifikansi yang sejak dulu kupertanyakan. Jangan paksa aku untuk mulai, karena aku punya banyak sebutan untuk Hal Sialan itu. Aku begitu membencinya. Reaksi psikologis dan fisiologis yang memalukan.

Manusia itu pengecut. Kenapa harus takut? Apakah kalian tidak sadar kalau kalian takut pada rasa takut itu sendiri, makhluk sialan?

_Che_... aku lupa kalau aku salah satu dari mereka. Aku lupa kalau aku salah satu dari makhluk rendahan yang bisa merasakan hal itu. Emosi bisa mengambil bentuk apapun, menyerang siapapun tanpa pandang bulu, kapan dan dimana saja. Aku pun tak luput dari pengaruhnya.

Kemudian wanita ini. Ya, wanita yang duduk dihadapanku ini. Dengan mulut yang masih sedikit belepotan krim sus, ia berkata kepadaku dengan wajah yang begitu senangnya, "Hiruma_-kun_, aku akan masuk _Saikyoudai_ juga."

"Kekekeke... dan melepaskan Cebol Sialan sendirian? Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau memberitahukan hal itu padaku? Sudah sepantasnya kan orang sepintar dirimu masuk _Saikyou_?

"Sena sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Hiruma. Aku yakin ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi lebih dari Sena... ada seseorang yang perlu pengawasan ekstra." Wanita itu menambahkan sebuah tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Aku diam saja. Kupaksa pemikiranku untuk terus berkonsentrasi pada deretan angka di monitor, jemariku tetap menari kaku diatas _keyboard_.

Anezaki Mamori...

Kau tahu betul kan kalau aku ini tidak bodoh. Dari berbagai kemungkinan, dari berbagai presentase yang mendadak berkelebat di kepalaku ini, apa yang kau maksud itu aku? Ah, seandainya bukan entah kenapa aku berharap kalau itu aku. Tunggu, pemiikiran macam apa itu?

Kututup laptop di hadapanku keras-keras, membuat meja kecil yang memisahkan aku dan dirinya sedikit bergetar. Aku pun duduk tak bergeming disana, bagai orang bodoh. Detik demi detik kuhabiskan hanya untuk menatap wajahnya. Ia membalas tatapanku lurus-lurus, kali ini aku tidak dapat menebak ekspresinya.

_"Hm?"_

Wajah manis itu perlahan semakin mendekat, menutupi area pandanganku. Apa ini hanya perasaan ku saja?

Begitu dekat...

Kemudian kabur dalam penglihatanku.

Dingin.

Aliran waktu seolah-olah terhenti. Sentuhan dingin namun lembut di pipiku membuat seluruh tubuhku merasakan hal yang sama sekali kontras. Samar-samar aku bisa mencium aroma _vanilla_ dari kue favoritnya. Arus _dopamine_ tanpa ampun mulai mendominasi, membuat perasaanku meluap, mengambil alih akal sehatku. Tidak, Hiruma Youichi tidak pernah kehilangan logikanya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Ya, aku tahu karena aku tidak pernah mengalaminya—tidak masuk akal.

Sial. Kali ini aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku.

"Kenapa, Hiruma?"

Wanita Sialan itu tersenyum. Bisa-bisanya ia bersikap santai setelah berbuat seperti itu kepadaku. Hei, apa kau tahu kalau wajahmu memerah? Apa wajahku juga begitu?

Ah, persetan dengan semuanya.

Aku tidak peduli. Kemudian... aku pun menunjukkan gestur kecil yang sama. Bukan seringaian seperti biasanya, tetapi sebuah senyuman tulus dan perlahan, perlahan tapi pasti sebaris kata terucap dari bibirku. Aku tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali perkataan itu kuumbar untuk orang lain. Yang kutahu, sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengucapkannya, karena kau memang pantas menerimanya, Manajer Sialan.

"Terima kasih..."

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Aku telah terjatuh. Terperosok dalam lubang yang paling dalam. Kini aku sejajar dengan manusia-manusia bodoh itu. Namun seluruh perasaan dan emosi ini ternyata tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan.

Ya, kurasa aku mulai menyukainya.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Super short! Masuk drabble kah? Short fic? Mudah-mudahan bisa cukup menghibur. Saya dedikasikan ini untuk semua fans HiruMamo di FESI.

See you soon,  
><strong>Sei<br>**


End file.
